Wheres My Samurai?
by DranzerGirl22
Summary: Momo is Looking for a husband, but she doesn’t like the men in the village and has a fantasy of a Samurai, who’s shy, and Won’t regret to have her around, but what she gets, is Toushiro: A demon slayer, who is rude, far from shy, argues with her, and keep
1. Chapter 1

Ok! New fic! I know I already have three going, but I've run out of ideas for Angel Of Darkness…You know the rest of the title, and Not So Average Life Of Toushiro Hitsugaya. And my other one, Momo shiro from the inside, I have ideas for that one, but not at the moment. This one just hit me when I was looking up the song Butterfly at Youtube. So yeah Please enjoy!

**Summery: This takes place in feudal Japan, Like my other fics it's about Momo and Toushiro. It also has Ichigo and Orihime, and Rukia and Kaian(If that's how you spell his name) There is a bit of Rukia and Renji, but very little. I think I just mentioned him abit when I wrote this out today. So yeah. Momo is Looking for a husband, but she doesn't like the men in the village and has a fantasy of a Samurai, who's shy, and Won't regret to have her around, but what she gets, is Toushiro: A demon slayer, who is rude, far from shy, argues with her, and keeps secrets from her. What kind of secrets? You'll just have to read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Bleach, Characters from Bleach, or Butterfly by Ayumi Hamasaki, oh, or Youtube.**

**Where's My Samurai?**

**Chapter 1**

**By:Sakuraharuno64**

It's a bright sunny day. I'm talking to my friends, Rukia Kuchiki, The daughter of the lord in charge of our district. She's very pretty, she has Black hair, and violet eyes. I'm also talking to my other friend Orihime Inoue, She's the daughter of farmers. She has long orange hair, brown eyes, and a chest that's bigger than mine and Rukia's, but that runs in her family, her sister is huge too! The three of us are best friends. Oh, oops! I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Momo Hinamori, I have shoulder length brown hair that I usually wear up in a bun, I have chocolate brown eyes. I'm wearing a Green knee length kimono, with black trim and blue butterflies on it. I'm not wearing sandals. Rukia is wearing a long red kimono, it has black trim too, and has gold flowers on it. She's wearing her sandals. Orihime is wearing a knee length kimono, with black trim, and green stars and swirls on it. She's not wearing sandals either.

Our village's name is Junrinan. Our village is not very big, it's actually quite small. We have small houses, except for the Kuchiki Manor, but that to is quite small. We have a shrine, for our 4 gods, Tobiume the god of good harvest, Sode No Shiri Yuki, the goddess of snow, Zangetsu, the god of Shadows and Darkness, and Haineko, the goddess of fire and everything warm. The priestess is very nice, her name is Hikari. She also makes the best melon bread. The village is located beside the Kisuke River. It was named after Urahara Kisuke, he was the greatest lord over Juninan. He fought against lots of demons. People considered him a gift from the gods! My grandma said that my Great-Great-Grandma was alive during that time period. She said that my Great-Great-Grandma would tell her stories about him, and how he led our village fearlessly in war against the Sosuke Clan. They threatened to destroy our village for their own selfish reasons. They even paid demons to help them. One of them even gave up his soul to one of the demons, so that future generations of the clan could posses demonic powers! It was then during that war that one of the Sosukes', Ayumu Sosuke to be exact, sliced off Urahara's head. After that a young warrior from on special clan came, his name was Yuki. Yuki came and single handedly defeated the Sosuke clan. Yuki was hailed as a hero in our village. He was killed not long after the war. An enraged Sosuke, that was named Itachi, swore revenge on the entire family of Yuki. Itachi made a pact with a demon to become at least a half-demon, But the demon gave him all of it's power, so Itachi became a full demon! He massacred the entire family, leaving a man to survive. He said that every year he would come and kill the youngest member of the family, until he was only left. I think the entire family is dead now. It's said that Itachi is still alive. Alright, there's a quick history lesson for that up coming test! (A/n: Don't I rock at coming up with history? Kidding, it sucks, but whatever)

"Hey, Momo, Orihime, do you want to go for a walk along the Kisuke River?" Rukia asked us, we nodded our heads, and got up from the grass we were sitting in. We walked towards the river. It was peaceful as always. We walked for a while and found a good place to rest. I sat down on the bank and put my feet in the river.

"My Father wants me to marry Renji from the Abarai Clan, but I do not love him. I wish to marry Kaien from the Shiba Clan." Rukia said, her voice was sad.

"That is not very good. I wish to marry Ichigo from the Kurosaki Clan. What about you Momo? Who do you want to marry?" Orihime said, they both turned to look at me.

"Umm, well, I don not know yet. I have a fantasy of marrying a Samurai, who is shy, and will not regret to have me around." I said with stars in my eyes. Then we heard a commotion coming from the village. We immediately ran off to see what was going on.

When we got there we saw a water demon attacking the village. There was a man there fighting it. He was tall, he had black hair and dark blue eyes. I could tell from Rukia's reaction that the man was Kaien. He swung his sword at the demon. He hit it. The demon opened it's mouth, and a thick stream of water came out. Kaien dodged it. He jumped up in the air and brought his sword down on it's arm. He chopped off one of it's scaly arms. The monster screamed. It lunged forward and with it's extendable claws sliced Kaien across the chest. Kaien yelled in pain, as he fell over. Out of nowhere a boy appeared. He had white hair, and teal eyes. He drew his sword from his back, and charged at the demon. It saw him coming and shot out the claws from it's remaining arm. Toushiro saw them coming towards him and did a series of flips and complicated movements to dodge them. The demon shot one more at him. The boy knew he couldn't dodge that one, so he sliced it with his sword. The claw fell off. The demon yelled in pain and was getting mad at the boy. The boy stopped to take in a few heay breaths. The demon saw this as an opening and tried to attack him. It short water out of it's mouth, in a stronger, thicker stream than before, but it didn't matter, the boy was already out of the way. The boy jumped up and swung his sword down on the demons neck. He had successfully landed a sever wound on the demon. He pulled his sword up, and with one final chop from his sword, the demon's head came off. A few moments later, the demon's corpse turned to nothing but water, and drifted away. I looked around, but the boy was already gone, like he just turned into air. Wow, that was fast.

Now that the demon was gone, it appeared that since no one was hurt they all returned to what they were doing. Rukia ran over to Kaien. Orihime and I walked over. Rukia gave him a hand to help him up.

"Are you ok, Kaien?" She asked him, he nodded his head.

"Maybe you should go see Hikari, so she can properly dress those wounds." Orihime suggested. I nodded my head in agreement. He smiled at the three of us.

"Alright. Rukia, could you help me get there?" He asked, Rukia nodded. I could tell that she was disgusted by the blood, hurt that he was hurt, and happy because he wanted her to help him. They walked towards the shrine. Orihime and I stayed behind.

"So Orihime, did you know who that boy was?" I asked, I know that Orihime is the best person to ask, because her older sister Matsumoto who was married, was the type of woman who can't mind her own business and knew everything and everyone about, in, and around the village. Her and Matsumoto were quote close.

"No, but Matsumoto did mention to me, a boy who is wandering around on search of the demon who killed his mother, and a lot of other people from his family. She also said that he is a demon slayer. People also call him a demon. She said he also fights like one. She also said that rumors say that after his mother and father were killed he accepted the demon curse." Orihime answered my question, in a way, I guess.

"Wow,, can we go talk to her?" I asked, she shrugged. We walked to Matsumoto's house. It smelled the same as usual. Sake! Matsumoto's a constant drinker. When she's drunk, she's not mean or abusive. She's very funny and kind. We knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" He voice rang from behind the door.

"Momo and Orihime!" Orihime yelled excitedly.

"Come in!" Matsumoto sounded as excited as Orihime did. We walked in, and saw Matsumoto sitting on a sleeping mat, next to the fire place. Also next to her was a small table, on the table was a bottle of sake, and a small cup.

"Umm, Matsumoto I was wondering if you could tell me anything else about the white haired boy who slayed the demon a little bit ago." I asked curiously. She smiled at me.

"Sure, I was talking to him just before the demon attacked. He told me his name was Toushiro Hitsugaya. He muttered something about that Yuki guy from around 200 years ago. I didn't catch it though. He said he needed to go to the City of Seireitei, and speak to someone at the shrine of Koro Shiro Yuki. I thought he was insane for wanting to walk hundreds of miles just to talk to someone. But whatever." She said. She sighed while saying the last two words. Then a smirk formed on my lips. The two sisters were confused. I ran out of the house to go find Rukia, Kaien, and Ichigo. I have a great idea! And besides we all said that we wanted more action in our lives! Me, Orihime, Rukia, Kaien, and Ichigo would all got to Seireitei to find That Toushiro guy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok hope you guys liked it! Please review! I think my fics keep getting better with the more I write, but I want you guys to tell me! Oh and one more thing!

**POP QUIZ!**

**Question 1) What was the guy who killed most of the Sosuke clan?**

**Urahara **

**Sakuraharuno64**

**Yuki**

**I have no clue! Besides that's not very fair! (Me: What's not fair? I warned you in a way, I said '** Alright, there's a quick history lesson for that up coming test!**')**

**E) Koro Shiro Yuki**

**Please answer the question, and don't be a cheater and scroll up and look. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok! The answer to the pop quiz was C Yuki. So any of you who got it right congrats! Thanks Yamanekobaka, Cherryblossom hime for reviewing! Here's the next chapter, oh one last thing:

fi yuo cna raed tihs, yuo hvae a sgtrane mnid too  
Cna yuo raed tihs? Olny 55 plepoe out of 100 can.  
i cdnuolt blveiee taht I cluod aulaclty uesdnatnrd waht I was rdanieg. The phaonmneal pweor of the hmuan mnid, aoccdrnig to a rscheearch at Cmabrigde Uinervtisy, it dseno't mtaetr in waht oerdr the ltteres in a wrod are, the olny iproamtnt tihng is taht the frsit and lsat ltteer be in the rghit pclae. The rset can be a taotl mses and you can sitll raed it whotuit a pboerlm. Tihs is bcuseae the huamn mnid deos not raed ervey lteter by istlef, but the wrod as a wlohe. Azanmig huh? yaeh and I awlyas tghuhot slpeling was ipmorantt!

My mom e-mailed this to me, it was weird, because I could actually read it! Maybe I should write a chapter like this? At the end of the chapter I'll put this in the right order for people who can't read that.

**Where's My Samurai?**

**Chapter 2**

**By: Sakuraharuno64**

I ran to the shrine and saw Rukia in there, next to Kaien.

"Hi guys! I have an idea!" I yelled, they looked up at me.

"What is it?" they asked in unison, I smiled.

"Umm, well you know that guy that killed the demon?" I asked, they nodded their heads.

"Well, I kinda sorta maybe like him, and I heard that he was going to Seireitei! And I need some friends to go with me! And you guys are always saying 'We need more action in our lives' so I thought that following him might bring us the kind of action we want. PLEASE?" I begged, they looked shocked.

"When do we leave?!" Kaien yelled, he such a good friend to me.

"Kai…en…" I can tell Rukia's scared, the look on her face and the tone of voice she's using told me that. It was silent for a while. I was afraid that Rukia would say no.

"I'll… I'll go." Rukia hesitated, I smiled and ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you! All we need to do now is ask Ichigo, and Orihime!" I said happily, Kaien smiled.

"Yeah. That sounds good!" He yelled, the smile on my face grew bigger, I giggled. The three of us walked out of the shrine after we told Hikari, and she consented. We walked for a while. We all for got where Ichigo lived. The bright sunny clouds were now dark and scary looking. Lighting flashed, and thunder roared. I started to get scared. We were by the river now. I looked across it and saw him. The boy who killed the demon. Toushiro, I think that was his name. I'm not sure it might have been. He was sitting on the ground. A beautiful chestnut mare was beside him. She had black socks on all but her back right leg. Her mane was black, her tail was black that faded into orange-ish brown. The tip of her nose was black. Well at least he wasn't planning on walking all the way to Seireitei. I smiled. Then there was a loud crash of thunder _**BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ I screamed, and the mare reared, it nearly kicked Toushiro but he didn't move. The horse started to run. He still didn't get up. After a while the horse calmed down and walked back over to him. He got up and pet her on the neck.

"It's ok girl." He said soothingly to the mare, while stroking her neck. He kissed her on the forehead. Then sat back down. He didn't even notice us. They continued walking, I stayed back. I looked at the river. There were some rocks I could step on to cross it. I decided to cross. I took one step. The rock was slippery, I almost fell in. I let out a shriek as I felt myself slipping, but I regained my balance, and sighed in relief. The shriek caught Rukia and Kaien's attention, the boy looked up at me. I looked down, and blushed. I took another step, this one was easier. Then the next, then the next, one more. The last one was further than the other ones were. I took a deep breath, and jumped. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. I missed the rock, and fell into the water. The water was carring me up stream, and away from everyone. Unconsciousness slowly crept over me. I felt arms rapped around my waist. The arms were cold. It didn't even feel like the person that grabbed me was even alive. That's how cold it felt. Then I felt something against my back, it was soft, itchy, and wet.

A long time later I guess I woke up. I immediately looked around to see where I was. I was in the shrine. Hikari, Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, and Kaien were looking at me. I moaned, and stretched my arms.

"Hey, she's alive!" Ichigo joked, Rukia elbowed him. I smiled, and giggled.

"I have something I want to ask you two…" I was cut off by Kaien.

"We already asked them, and they agreed. They said 'no way would we ever say no to you' and I was very persuasive." He said, I smiled Ichigo and Orihime nodded.

"Great! Umm, Hikari, can I leave now?" I asked, she frowned.

"I'd prefer you not, but you don't have a reason to stay. Here eat this then you can leave." She said as she handed me some kind of herb that I guess is supposed to help you after you fall into a river. I ate it, but I made a face. This was the most disgusting thing I'd ever eaten. Yuck! They laughed at the face I made. I got up and walked out of the shrine, my friends followed me. Hikari came running after me. She had my Kimono in her hands. I didn't even notice that I was wearing one of her outfits. I walked back to the shrine to change back into it.

When I was done I walked back out to my friends. Rukia and Orihime were holding packages wrapped in cloth.

"What are those?" I asked pointing to the packages. They looked at each other.

"You want to eat, right?" They said in unison, I looked embarrassed, and muttered a soft 'Oh.' Kaien smiled, Ichigo wasn't paying attention to what was going on.

"Umm, do you know who saved me last night, down by the river?" I asked, Kaien stopped smiling, and looked serious.

"Umm yeah, that kid from yesterday." Kaien said, I was shocked.

"Yeah one minute he was sitting on the grass the next he was in the water trying to get you out." Rukia explained to me, I was shocked that he helped me. He just sat there doing nothing when I almost fell. But when I did fall he saved me. Wow that's confusing.

We walked over to the Kuchiki Manor, because Rukia sad she need something. Kaien joked and said she went to get 20 changes of clothing, maybe a bed, and her entire closet. We rolled our eyes, Rukia might have been royalty, but she was no princess.

After a while she came out, with a couple of maps, and she changed her Kimono, it was a plain red on with black trim, it came to her knees. She was wearing sandals, and had a pair in her hand, and tossed them to me.

"I grabbed some maps, enough for three of us to have one. We should all stay in groups of 2 no matter where we go, or a group of three and a group of two. One boy should be in each of the groups, unless one of us is going to the bathroom, then it is just one person of the same sex." Rukia explained, she kept a map, gave one to Ichigo, and one to me.

"Ok, Me and Orihime are a group, and Rukia, Kaien, and Momo are a group." Ichigo stated, everyone nodded in agreement.

We walked to the Kisuke River, and found a safer place to cross rather than the place I tried to cross. The water was shallow in one spot, and the current wasn't as strong, so we waded through it. When we crossed I opened my map to see what direction we were going to have to go. It looked to me like we were going to head straight, and probably go to Hokutan to stay for a night or so, and renew our supplies.

"Hey guys, are we going to head for Hokutan?" I asked, Ichigo opened his map, and looked at it.

"That would probably be a smart idea." He said, so we were headed for Hokutan. We walked for a while, none of us could think of anything to start up a conversation with, so we kept quiet. We were in a forest now. The trees were very tall, there were little mice crawling around on the ground. There were berry bushes everywhere. I accidentally stepped on one, I got thorns, and berry mush on my feet. There was a stream running beside us, there were small fish, and tadpoles in it. We found a good place to stop for lunch. It was a clearing, that had large boulders, and the stream was next to them. We were sitting down eating apples, and bananas. Then out of nowhere o toad jumped onto Ichigo's head. Ichigo tried to look on top of his head to see what was on it. He looked funny. We started laughing. I reached over to the frog and got it off of his head, and held it in my hand for a while, until it decided it wanted to return to it's family. Who could blame it? I miss my mom, but not so much that I want to go back home, and possibly never see the man of my dreams! I could feel my cheeks turning red. Rukia raised an eyebrow at me. Orihime and I giggled. The boys looked confused. The three of us girls looked at them and laughed at the expressions on their faces.

"What?" They both asked in unison, we looked at each other and giggled.

"Girl things. You _**boys**_wouldn't understand." We said together, they made faces like this one '--. After we finished eating we got off the rocks and continued our long walk to Hokutan.

We heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes behind us. I got scared and clung on to Ichigo; tears were forming in my eyes. He looked down at me, sympathy washed over his face. Ichigo really is a good guy. Kaien walked over to the rustling, and saw what looked to be just a rabbit, but I couldn't tell because I couldn't see clearly with the tears in my eyes. Now I feel really foolish for crying. I released Ichigo's arm, and we continued walking.

It's getting dark now. We should probably find a safe place to sleep. The good news is we're almost out of the forest now. Just… a few… more…everything went black. I felt my self hit the ground.

"Hey what is wrong with Momo?" Orihime asked, Rukia and Kaien ran over to her. Ichigo picked her up and put her on his back. They continued walking.

"I see lights up ahead! It's the village!" Rukia exclaimed, Everyone smiled. Everyone except for Kaien.

"What is wrong Kaien?" Orihime asked. Kaien looked down.

"Nothing is wrong, Orihime." He said, they continued walking.

It seemed to be taking forever. The lights didn't seem to be getting any closer. In fact it seemed they were getting further away!

"How can this be happening? The lights are not getting closer, they are only slipping further away." Orihime stated.

"Your right!" A voice said, they looked around and saw no one, except for themselves.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright! A cliffhanger! Sorry, but this just seemed to be getting interesting, and I can't tell you guys now.

Alright the paragraph at the beginning says this :

fi yuo cna raed tihs, yuo hvae a sgtrane mnid too  
Cna yuo raed tihs? Olny 55 plepoe out of 100 can.  
i cdnuolt blveiee taht I cluod aulaclty uesdnatnrd waht I was rdanieg. The phaonmneal pweor of the hmuan mnid, aoccdrnig to a rscheearch at Cmabrigde Uinervtisy, it dseno't mtaetr in waht oerdr the ltteres in a wrod are, the olny iproamtnt tihng is taht the frsit and lsat ltteer be in the rghit pclae. The rset can be a taotl mses and you can sitll raed it whotuit a pboerlm. Tihs is bcuseae the huamn mnid deos not raed ervey lteter by istlef, but the wrod as a wlohe. Azanmig huh? yaeh and I awlyas tghuhot slpeling was ipmorantt!

This is what it says when it's not messed up:

If you can read this you have a strange mind too

Can you read this? Only 55 people out of 100 can.

I couldn't believe that I could actually understand what I was reading. The phenomenal power of the human mind, according to a research at Cambridge University, it actually doesn't matter in what order the letters in a word are, the only important thing is that the first and last letter be in the right place. The rest can be a total mess and you can still read it without a problem. This is because the human mind does not read every letter by itself, but the word as a whole. Amazing huh? Yeah and I always thought spelling was important!

Isn't that weird? I thought so. You can copy and paste this to an e-mail and send it to everybody that you know, but tell them only to forward it to others only if they can read it!

Ok, well that was interesting. Hope you liked the chapter! Please review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here's the next chapter! Hope you guys liked it! I hope you like this chapter! One of my best friends at school is reading the first chapter that I wrote. She says it's good, but I can't tell if she actually likes it, or if she's saying that to make me feel good. Oh well. Thanks for the reviews! And congratulations Pikadude And DarkShadowMuffin!!!!! You Answered to question correctly! Yeah! Here's the chapter!

**Where's My Samurai?**

**Chapter III**

**By: Sakuraharuno64**

**Yesterday**

"Hi, whats your name?" a tall woman with a large chest asked me. I'm not a pervert, it's just hard not to notice them! Sheesh!

"Toushiro Hitsugaya. Why does it matter to you?" I said, she looked mad at my last comment, I rolled my eyes. She glared at me. Then she stopped. I was relieved, I didn't want to get into a fight and risk losing control, and accidentally killing some unintentionally. Like what happened in the last village. Regret washed over me. As I remembered the horrible events that happened just three days ago.

_Flashback_

"_Thank you, for letting me stay with you, Unohana." I said bowing. I was now smiling at the woman who was graciously letting me stay in her home, even though she knew about 'it'._

"_Oh, Your welcome, Toushiro.: She smiled and returned my bow. She turned around and walked into her kitchen area, of her small 3 roomed shack._

"_I'm going out for a bit." I said, she turned and smiled at me, I returned her smile, and walked out of the house._

_I had been walking around the village for a while. Then a man came behind me and punched me. I knew that he would do that, but I didn't want to arouse any unnecessary attention. It was bad enough that since it was drawing close to that night. The night I dread the most. To my kind, Half-breads, it's called 'Oni No Yoru'. It's when a the demon half of a Half-bread takes over the human half. It's quite painful, and my human half doesn't have any control of my action. But I had tell tale signs, that anyone, can identify me as a demon, or a half-bread I should say. On the left side of my face, right under, and to the side of my eye, I have the mark of a Wind demon. It's basically jus a cloud, with a phoenix wing over it. It's light blue. And on my right shoulder I have the mark of the Ice demon. That looks like a snowflake, that one is ice blue. The marks show up the week that it's going to happen. On the seventh day that's when it happens. I snap, and can't get control for 12 hours. Luckily it only happens every other month. Anyways, like I said, the man punched me. He knocked me to the ground. I really didn't want to fight but the man gave me no other choice. He somehow, managed to grab my sword from my back, and had stabbed me in the right shoulder. Which irritated the mark there. Seriously does this guy have a death wish? I stood up, my eyes were flickering from Teal eyes to orange eyes. I punched him in the face, he flew back a good 5 feet. I walked over and grabbed my sword from his unconscious hands. I stabbed the man in the chest, instantly killing him. A young girl I don't know who she was at the time, was staring at me. This irritated me. I walked over to her and stabbed her at least 10 times. Needless to say, she was dead. Then my eyes returned to normal. In front of me was Isane, the daughter of Unohana. I killed her. At first I didn't believe I did this. Then someone shouted 'Demon' and the hole village was in an uproar. Unohana came out and saw her daughter. I apologized to her._

"_If you don't get out of this village in 1 minute, I'll kill you!" She yelled at me. I did as she had said. I ran as far as I could until my legs gave from under me and I collapsed._

_End flashback_

"Hello?" The woman asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

"What?!" I yelled losing my temper. I was about to hit her, but I stopped. '_Tonight.'_ I thought. Tonight is the Oni No Yoru.

"Please, tell about yourself, were do you plan on going to go next?" She asked me in her annoying voice.

"Seireitei to go speak to someone at the Shrine of Koro Shiro Yuki." I replied. She looked at me as if I was strange or something.

"So, who is you family, and do you miss them?" She asked, I stayed quiet, then I decided to speak.

"My family doesn't miss me, so I do not miss them. They are dead, and there is no use crying over the dead." I answered quietly. She glared at me.

"How can you say that?!" She yelled at me.

"Those are my beliefs. I'm not telling you have to believe them as well. So please do not yell at me." I said, as calmly as possible. She looked down.

"Hey, didn't your village worship Yuki Hitsu…" I asked, I trailed off on Yuki's last name. I forgot no one in this village, or anyone out side of my family knew it.

"What were you going to say?"

"His last name. But it would be over your head. Because your village or anyone outside of my family doesn't believe he had one."

"Why your family?"

"He's my Gr…" I was cut off by some screams. I used one of my abilities from my Wind demon, the move is called Wind step. I basically just turn into wind and go anywhere I want, it's very fast too. Anyway I used that to get out side. I was just sitting there in wind form, and saw the fight going on. It looks like he's gonna get his ass kicked. Then the demon cut him in the chest. It's obvious that he can't fight right now so I decided that I'd be the good guy, and kill it. How nice of me isn't it? I thought so.

"I turned back into my human form, and drew my sword, and charged at the demon. It saw me coming and shot out the claws from it's remaining arm. I saw them coming towards me and did a series of flips and other movements to dodge them. The demon shot one more at me. I knew I couldn't dodge that one, so I sliced it with my sword. The claw fell off. The demon yelled in pain and was getting mad at me. I stopped to take in a few heavy breaths. The demon saw this as an opening and tried to attack me. It shot water out of it's mouth, in a stronger, thicker stream than before, but it didn't matter, I was already out of the way. I jumped up and swung my sword down on the demons neck. I had successfully landed a sever wound on the demon. I pulled my sword up, and with one final chop from my sword, the demon's head came off. A few moments later, the demon's corpse turned to nothing but water, and drifted away. I used my technique again, and got my horse from a field. After my fight I was exhausted. So I decided to sit down on the side of the Kisuke River, until it was time. I started to drift off into sleep, then it started to storm. I felt the presence of 3 people coming near me. I Remained sitting there. One of them was stupid enough to try to cross the river. She almost fell in, but she wasn't going to. I could tell. She made the next few steps with ease. The last one was the furthest apart. I knew she wouldn't make it. She tried to jump, but missed. She fell in to the water. Her friends were to far away to help. What a pain. I jumped into the water. Then it happened, I was changing to my demon form. Damn this hurts! I was trying to hold it off as long as possible just so I could help her. I wrapped my arms around her. I swam to the shore, and laid her on the grass. I jumped easily to the other side of the river. My veins felt like they would burst. I knew they wouldn't, this has happened to me every other month. After 10 minutes of this horrible pain it was complete. I was now in my demon form. I have to get out of here fast! Then I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was. It was that guy who fought the demon earlier today.

"Hey, you!" he said to me, I had an impatient look on my face.

"What?" I asked, he stared at me.

"Stay away from Momo!" He yelled to me.

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so!"

"You are in no position to be telling a demon what he can and can't do!" I yelled pulling out my sword. He was getting nervous.

"I'm not scared by you! This happens to be Oni No Yoru, or the night of the demon. Your only half! You can't hurt me!" he said to me, that made me laugh.

"Underestimating a half demon? Big mistake!" I growled and punched him in the gut, he fell over, and almost landed in the Kisuke River.

"Good aim." He commented, I rolled my eyes.

"What do you mean? I missed! I intended on murdering you right now. But I guess it'll have to wait until the next time we meet." I said, in a grumpy voice, I 'disappeared' as humans call it. I had felt a demon's presence nearby. It was weak, and I have way more than enough power to kill it. I showed up in front of it, my sword was already drawn. I jumped up and sliced its head off. It was so easy, I wanted to cry that it didn't last longer. But I didn't. What you really think I'm an emotional crybaby? I don't care that my family is dead, I only save that girl because it was human instincts. A day passed since then. I was still on my way to the next village. My horse was getting tired, so I let her walk around. We were by a stream, and good grass for her. I decided to stay there for the night. We were right outside of a forest.

Alright, there it is! Hope you liked it.

Alright quiz time (This one is open chapter)

Question 1

What does '_**Oni No Yoru**_' mean? (I put it some where in here)

Pass the water melon, I'm hungry

Yoru cut the cheese

Demons kick ass

Night of the demon

Question 2

Who do you think the person from the very end of the last chapter is? (this one is an opinion question, I haven't decided it's between 2 people who shall not be named.)

Thanks Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4. sorry for the wait. Anyways I'm not in the mood to leave a long note here.

Everyone that reviewed got question one right, but question 2 most of the guesses were either Aizen or Kira, I decided who it was so keep reading to find out. I don't own Bleach or butterfly by ayumi hamasaki. Ok? Ok.

**Where's My samurai?**

**Chapter IV**

**By; Sakuraharuno64**

**Previously:**_ It seemed to be taking forever. The lights didn't seem to be getting any closer. In fact it seemed they were getting further away!_

"_How can this be happening? The lights are not getting closer, they are only slipping further away." Orihime stated._

"_Your right!" A voice said, they looked around and saw no one, except for themselves._

**Now:**

"Who said that?!" Ichigo yelled, the heard a laugh. By the way the laugh was they could tell it was a guy.

"None of your business." The invisible boy said. Ichigo growled.

"Calm down carrot head." The voice said again. Ichigo was mad and started to swat the air in front of them. The voice was laughing again.

"GRR! Where are you!" Ichigo growled, Orihime put her hand on his shoulder, to calm him down.

"fine I guess I could show you who I am, but that takes all the fun out of everything. It's actually fun watching you swat around thinking you could hit me. It should be easy. I'm not moving. Too much. But whatever, humans like you are fun to annoy." He sighed. Then the boy from earlier appeared.

"You again?" Kaien yelled, Toushiro's eyes widened, then smiled.

"Ahh, my buddy who thinks he can threaten a demon!" Toushiro said in a sarcastically cheery voice.

"Remember what I told you that night. I said I would kill you the next time we met. But you caught me in an ok mood, so…" he stopped in the middle of his sentence, and delivered a strong right hook to Kaien's face. Kaien fell to the ground, and held his face for a minute, then got up and tried to hit Toushiro back. Toushiro stood there with his eyes closed, leaning left or right, to dodge the blows.

"You're boring, I don't even have to pay any attention to you, and I can dodge perfectly." Toushiro yawned.

The smaller one turned around to leave, but Kaien grabbed him by the shoulder, and threw him to the ground. He landed with a soft thud. He groaned, but got up right away.

"What, It's late and I wanna go?" he asked in a grumpy voice.

"Go where?"

"Up ahead, and kill those demons." He said innocently. Kaien looked at him suspiciously.

"What, you didn't know they were demons. Ok, well, they are and if I don't go kill them there will be 5 corpses laying here in the morning. Cold, lifeless corpses, drained of life and blood." He said in a cheery tone. He had a smile on his face. They all glared at him.

"Fine, but we're coming with you." Ichigo said.

"No your not! You have to take care of her, and you wouldn't be able to lay a hand on a half demon like me! So you would die in 10 seconds flat!" He said in an angry voice, but on the last sentence he sounded happy, and had a smile on his face.

"Why do you laugh at death?" Rukia asked, Toushiro shrugged.

"Probably, because I cheated it many times. I'm not scared of it." He answered, his face was serious.

"You're not going! Your staying with us, your our prisoner now." Ichigo yelled. Toushiro's jaw dropped open, and had a dumbfounded look on. Then a moment later he burst into a fit of laughter.

"Your funny! You really think you can have a demon as your prisoner? News flash, you can't, I can break free anytime I want to!"

"We won't have a demon as our prisoner, we will have you, a half demon." Ichigo perked up, Toushiro rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I will stay with you guys, but it's only to make fun of how stupid you are!" he shrugged. Kaien was shocked that he actually '_**Agreed**_' to be a prisoner. Ichigo set Momo down on the ground, and pulled out a rope that he had in his bag. He walked over to the half-breed and tied him to a tree.

"Wow, humans are stupid! Thinking they can tie me up, with a mere rope! Hahaha." Toushiro laughed.

"Hey! I thought you agreed to this!" Ichigo yelled back.

"I did, but I have to be convincing, don't I?" he asked innocently. Ichigo growled, then smacked his forehead.

After Ichigo tied him up, he walked away and found a good place to sleep. After a while he fell asleep.

_**Momo's dream: **_

I'm in a big field. It's bright out, the birds are singing, the flowers are blooming. The animals are playing around. There's a big water fall to my left. It's so peaceful. I lay down on the grass and close my eyes. Soon I hear someone call my name. I open my eyes and look at who called my name. It's Toushiro. He looks at me with big, soft teal eyes. He offers me a hand up, and I accept it. We're standing there. Then he speaks.

"Hi, Momo." He says with his soft voice. I blush at the way he says my name.

"Hi, Toushiro." I say back to him. We start walking for a while in complete silence. We stop at the edge of the forest. We're both looking into each other's eyes. Then I hear thunder. The sky is turning red. The grass and forest are on fire. The birds turn in to flying bird skeletons. The animals are the same as the birds. All the flowers are dying. The water turns crimson, like blood. Toushiro pulls me closer to him. I sob into his chest. We both start running because the fire coming closer to us. We stop on a hill, that's completely surrounded by fire. Then a man shows up out of nowhere. He drws his sword and stabs Toushiro numerous times in the chest, back, arms, and legs. Some of the wounds went straight through him. He's screaming in pain. Then the birds and other animals come and start eating away at his flesh. The man approaches me, and stabs me in the chest. Everything is fading to black. I'm dying.

I wake up screaming. I'm in a clearing. We must have gotten out of the forest. Everyone's asleep. I look around, and see _him_ tied to a tree. I walk over to a rock, and sit down. All of a sudden, he's next to me. I turn to him, and sob into his chest. He places a comforting hand on my back, and moves it in soothing circles.

"What is wrong, Momo?" he asks, his voice soothing. I gulp, and take a deep breath, and I explained the dream to him. He looks at me sympathetically. I look at him again, then lean in again, and cry on him. Then we got interrupted by screams. I knew they were my friends. We both get up and run to them. By the time we get there, they are all dead. Blood is everywhere. I scream. Then the man from my dream appears behind Toushiro, he doesn't notice it. I try to scream, but my voice is gone. Then this part seems to be in slow motion. He draws his sword, holds it to his side, then brings it back up, and repeatedly stabs him. He's dead now. The man disappears. The slow motion stops, and everything seems to be moving faster. Toushiro's body hits the floor. The slow motion kicks in. I run to him. Slow mo. Stops, and the speed from before starts. I cry on him. The man appears. Cue Slow mo. He stabs me and I die.

_**End of Momo's dream.**_

**Momo's POV**

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I scream. Good, I didn't wake anyone up. I take in a deep breath. I need to… Huh? Toushiro, tied to a tree? This place is just like… Huh? My dream floods my mind. NO! I start breathing faster, tears are running down my face. I start to run. I trip over a rock. My face hits the dirt. I get back up, and run some more. I see a large rock. I sit on it. I'm staring at Toushiro. Huh? He's not there anymore. Where is…

"AHHHHHH!" I scream, when I see him sitting next to me.

"Whats wrong?" he asks me, his voice sounding as if he doesn't care at all.

"I had a nightmare." I explain, he glances at me for a brief moment. Then away.

"Speak."

"What?"

"Tell me your dream! Sheesh I didn't know all humans were dumb!"

"Ugh! Wait… Aren't you human?"

"Pft, don't classify me as a human! I'm half human!"

"Oh"

"Any way just tell me the damn dream!"

"Why, so you can make fun of me?"

"No."

"You feed off of…of other peoples pain!"

"What? How did you get that stupid idea?!"

"Oh, so my ideas are stupid?!"

"UGH!" I started laughing at his frustration. I was right, he is cute when he's mad. I know, I'm bad. But I just wanted to know if he is cuter when he's mad.

"Why do you insist on pushing me as far as you can, just to get me mad?"

"Never mind, a boy couldn't under stand."

"Tell me the dream!" he yells at me. Sheesh, at least I know this won't be like my dream, in my dream he was actually nice. I'm starting to feel sorry for him.

"Ok, I'll tell you." Then I explained the dream in vivid detail. He got real quiet after I finished telling him.

"Wow, that must have scared you. But next time when you dream about me, don't make me die with out a fight! And also, don't make me disgustingly nice!" he tells me, I giggle. He looks up at the sky.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Morning, I have to go tie myself up to that tree."

"Why?"

"I'm a prisoner. And before you tell me to go, my answer is no, I decided I wanted to stay around and laugh at you people. I could be quite funny." He explains to me.

"Do you need any help?" I ask him, he nods his head. We both walk over to the tree. He sits down, and I grab the rope. I put it across his chest.

"Lower." He told me, so I put the rope around his waist. I smile. I grab his wrists, and put them in the loop, so they would be tied in there. Then I made the knot. I feel bad about tying him up, but he told me to do it. I finish and walk away from him. I find I nice place to sit and watch the sun rise. Which happens to be the direction Toushiro's tied up in. I catch myself looking at him, instead of the sunrise. He looks pretty annoyed. Maybe because he can't see the sunrise? Kaien woke up, and placed his hand on me, I jump.

"Oh, it's just you, Kaien." I say, he smiles.

"The sun rise is beautiful." He states, I feel my face turning red.

"Yes he… I mean it is." I caught myself before I could say what I am thinking.

Hope you like this chapter. Not to much action, and it has a lot of dialog. I came up with the dream along time ago, and I was gonna put it in a Naruto story, but I decided against it. It fit in here pretty well. Anyways hope you like it! Please review!


End file.
